Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, portable media players, personal computers, e-readers, tablet computers, and digital audio players, are becoming increasingly important in peoples' day-to-day lives. People rely on mobile electronic devices to communicate with others, engage in commerce, listen to music, watch videos, and manage personal calendars, just to name a few. Due to the high cost of mobile electronic devices, there is a strong incentive to protect these devices from physical damage. Protective cases are readily available, but most of these cases are designed to simply protect electronic devices from drop and crush-induced damage and do not provide sufficient protection against liquid intrusion. For cases that protect against liquid intrusion, connection of a corded accessory device, such as corded headphones or fitness sensors, typically requires opening a port door on the case, which creates an opening for liquid intrusion and renders the case no longer waterproof.